


Dan's defeat

by Darthteddybear



Category: Emoji movie, Literal trash - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Emojii death, F/M, Feels, M/M, Quality meme, delet this, literal trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthteddybear/pseuds/Darthteddybear
Summary: Dan the emojii mourns the loss of his wife so he seeks comfort in a mysterious stranger





	Dan's defeat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Literally anyone](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Literally+anyone).



> EH

Dan the Emoji was sad 

His wife, Jill the emoji had recently passed away 

So he had no one to talk to.

But then he met the smiley Emoji 

Who made him happy 

But then smiley revealed that he had killed Jill 

So Dan killed him

And was then executed for murder since he lived in America 

Poor Dan 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Expect more quality content soon


End file.
